The Things He Does
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 4/100: Breathe. Sequel to #3 Cat. Sephiroth and Genesis play a little game. Sephiroth/Genesis. Yaoi. Mild Lime.


4/100 Breathe.

I'm so sorry, but to understand this, you'll have to read "He Knows When You Touch Yourself" as this is the S/G Sequel

**

* * *

**

Breathe

The Things He Does

Sephiroth was not a man who was quick to a temper, unlike _some_ he knew, but he was quick to pull the robotic cat off his lover with one sharp yank of his tail and fling him out of the window in a single fluid movement.

Understandably, Genesis just lay there; his aquamarine eyes stared blindly up at the white ceiling. His hair was still damp and pooled around his pale face as the colour flooded back to it, relieved.

The General broke into a smile as he slid his rucksack off his shoulder and hunched over the bed. His left hand ran gingerly across the redhead's features and settled on his motionless lips.

It was a rare moment of silence that passed between the pair, and even rarer than that, Sephiroth was the first to speak.

"I think it would be a good idea to breathe, Genesis,"

_I'm not opening my mouth,_ Genesis hissed mentally. _God knows what that thing eats._

The silver haired man let out a quiet chuckle from the redhead's expression; his long hair cascaded like water around them. "You're so beautiful when you're flushed," His hand ran over Genesis' cheek again, earning those eyes to snap down to his.

Always the narcissist, Genesis loved complements, no matter what mood he was in… not that he was in a bad mood with Sephiroth to being with anyway. Eventually, all the anguish he felt after Cait Sith's attack wilted away as Sephiroth drew the towel out from between them and curled his warm leather gloved hand around his soft member.

"Kitten, you've gotta breathe sometime," The General quietly muttered, the beam still on his face, spreading ear-to-ear when the redhead lifted his hips up to meet with the smooth surface of his glove. "Do I have to draw it out of you?"

Again, Genesis only replied by moving his body, this time he also raised his arms to loose his fingers in the mass of Sephiroth's platinum tresses.

This had become nothing more than a game to them now.

He pulled his lover's head down lower, letting those lips drag slowly along his jaw line on the way to his neck. His kisses where short and sweet, showing that Sephiroth clearly had other plans. He continued downwards, his caresses remained slow and smooth, teasing the redhead – trying to get him to moan – although for once in his life, Genesis was actually successfully being quiet.

He broke into a smirk when Sephiroth prized his legs apart and settled on the floor between them. He propped himself up by his elbows to stare into those eyes that promised him a moment's ecstasy in paradise.

Sephiroth's palm slid one final time along his length, now preferring to grip tightly as the base of his shaft. He lowered his head, but instead of taking the heated flesh into his mouth like his lover expected, he planted a series of butterfly kisses down and back up to the head.

A plethora of sounds caught in the back of Genesis throat, but he fought hard to keep them in check. He would be victorious in this little game.

Sephiroth unfortunately shared that thought, and as seme, he was used to getting his way – simply because he loved Genesis' little frustrated bitch fits.

For it was in that mood that Genesis was at his most violent and most malicious and that meant a lot of fun on the General's behalf.

When he wasn't paying attention, the silver haired SOLDIER could have sworn he heard the first syllable of his name pass rosy lips. He snapped those feline gems up to Genesis', but the latter remained still and unflinching.

The aquamarine gems drifted shut again when Sephiroth's hand came back to life, this time the pace was fast and more vigorous – just the way he liked it. He smirked again and laid back as his seme made his way back up to his eye level.

His blissful release was nearing with every touch, the pair knew all too well from the way the redhead writhed underneath of leather-clad General, and still impressively he remained relatively silent.

Sephiroth didn't like it.

This wasn't the Genesis he'd fallen for, but then at the same time it was exactly everything he was.

How he would do _anything_ to win, to prove a point, or whether he was being childish or just damn stubborn.

Another smile crossed the General's features and he traced Genesis' lips with the very tip of his tongue. He didn't taste of the usual cinnamon, understandably, but he was eager to see if the warm wetness of the redhead's mouth remained untouched by others – well at least since he had been with him, at least.

"Only one way to find out," He muttered, just catching Genesis' frown as he pressed lips against lips.

The redhead rolled his eyes, his fingered knotted in the length of Sephiroth's hair and subconsciously he opened his mouth to the needy tongue that kept on harassing him. He moaned loudly into the kiss, either on the account that he had now lost, or with one more brush of that warm leather, he knew he would be spent.

Smirking widely, Sephiroth pulled out of the kiss, staring down at his lover as his face contorted and he came into the palm that held him gently.

"So beautiful," The General murmured, running his free hand down Genesis' cheek once more as the latter panted heavily. "Kitten," He smiled and pecked him gently on the mouth.

"I want a new nickname," His voice hissed as the taller man broke away. "Something big and scary,"

"Hollander?"


End file.
